<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Fighting for a Change by littlefirefly31</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24398065">Fighting for a Change</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlefirefly31/pseuds/littlefirefly31'>littlefirefly31</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kink/Request Fics [214]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha Dean Winchester, Alpha Sam Winchester, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bottom Sam Winchester, Dubious Consent, M/M, Omega Sam Winchester, Top Dean Winchester, brief descriptions of violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 03:49:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,136</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24398065</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlefirefly31/pseuds/littlefirefly31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Can I ask for fic where alpha!Dean and alpha!Sam fight over who gets to top and the loser will become omega...(dub-con, bottom Sam, alpha to omega!Sam, bunker era, knotting, first heat)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kink/Request Fics [214]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/102698</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>208</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Fighting for a Change</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Sorry it took so long, but here you go! I hope it's what you wanted :) I still suck at titles.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><strong>Prompt: </strong>Can I ask for fic where alpha!Dean and alpha!Sam fight over who gets to top and the loser will become omega...(dub-con, bottom Sam, alpha to omega!Sam, bunker era, knotting, first heat), please?)</p>
<p> </p>
<p>For Dean’s entire life he knew that Sam was going to be his mate. He’d known it since Mary brought home the tiny bundle of blankets with two fists poking out and placed it in Dean’s arms. He knew it even when Sam presented as an alpha at 13. Alphas mating alphas was rare, but not impossible. It would require one of the two to become an omega, but Sam’s sensitive temperament was much more appropriate for an omega anyways. He’d known that there was no one else for him but Sam, and he knew his brother must have felt it too. Sam rarely dated anyone and never slept around, despite both of those being trademark alpha traits. Dean didn’t care that there was a knot at the base of Sam’s dick. His brother was his mate, and Dean just had to find the right moment to make Sam see.</p>
<p>Of course, Sam never made things easy.</p>
<p>The little fucker had run away to college, had <em>left</em> Dean, and John forbid him from tracking him down and dragging Sam back. “He’s made his choice, Dean. He’s not part of this family anymore.”</p>
<p>Dean couldn’t think of anything less true than Sam not being part of their family. John missed his youngest son too, Dean could tell, so he wasn’t sure why he had to stay away. And then John went missing, and no one could tell him no. He broke into his brother’s apartment and made himself at home, knowing that soon they would spend every waking moment together anyways. He was absolutely elated when his brother tackled him, inhaling the sweet scent before he could see him.</p>
<p>Dean <em>hated </em>Jess.</p>
<p>Stupid blonde bimbo, thinking that she could just <em>take </em>Sam away from him. Thinking that <em>she </em>could be Sam’s mate, the pretty little omega thing. Dean wasn’t happy when she died, that would be sadistic even for him, but he certainly felt relieved that Sam would stay with him. Sam, the gentle alpha that made people feel at ease and never lost his temper. Sam, the alpha that was closer to an omega.</p>
<p>Broaching the subject of making Sam his omega was harder than Dean anticipated. It wasn’t something that came up naturally, and Dean could tell Sam enjoyed being an alpha. He was strong, fierce, and people looked at alphas differently. Respectfully. Dean loved his brother and taking away something that meant so much to him made him sick. But they had to be mates, and Dean was the stronger of the two. He had to be the alpha. That only left one role for Sam.</p>
<p>It seemed as though the world was insistent on throwing obstacles in their path. First it was finding Yellow Eyes, then it was going to hell, then <em>Ruby</em>, then the apocalypse, and then twenty other things. He and Sam spent more time breaking and rebuilding trust for Dean to throw out the fact that they were mates into the conversation. Sam would have left him, and a life without Sam wouldn’t be a life at all. Dean needed to find stability for the two of them before he could do anything rash.</p>
<p>But then they found the bunker, and it was the first sign the universe was on their side. They had a <em>home</em>. They had the stability Dean needed to finally mate his brother. And Sam could make the nest that all omegas needed so badly. Sam thought he was overjoyed at finding the bunker because he could cook and walk around in a bathrobe, and Dean didn’t want to correct him. Not until he had a concrete plan in place.</p>
<p>Eventually he figured that honesty was the best route, since lying to Sam usually landed Dean in the doghouse. “Sammy, let’s chat.”</p>
<p>Sam looked up from one of the thousands of lore books the bunker had. “Now?”</p>
<p>“It won’t take long.”</p>
<p>Sam reluctantly closed the book and followed Dean into the other room. “Did you find a hunt?” Sam asked.</p>
<p>“No.” Dean smiled. This was the sentence he’d wanted to say since he knew the word <em>mate</em>. “We’re mates, Sam.”</p>
<p>He waited for Sam’s bitchface or any kind of fallout, but Sam surprised him. “I know.”</p>
<p>Dean knew his brother was perceptive. “So then you know what has to happen.”</p>
<p>“I have to turn you into an omega,” Sam answered.</p>
<p>Maybe not as perceptive as originally believed. “What? No, I’m turning you.”</p>
<p>Sam raised an eyebrow. “Dean, you’re basically nesting in the bunker. You really think that <em>I’m </em>an omega?”</p>
<p>“Sam, your whole demeanor screams omega. I’m not <em>nesting</em>. I’m providing for my omega. An <em>alpha’s</em> job.”</p>
<p>Dean and Sam glared at each other, neither making the first move. Dean had been waiting for this moment for years and though he didn’t predict Sam reacting complacently, he certainly didn’t think Sam would expect <em>him </em>to be the omega.</p>
<p>Turning wasn’t painful, or so Dean had heard, and would launch the newly-turned omega into their first heat. However, the turning process was so rare because once an alpha turned another alpha that pair was then mated. The final stage of the mating process would be the alpha fucking the omega through their heat. It had to be an action done out of love, and alphas rarely fell in love with each other.</p>
<p>Sam and Dean <em>had </em>to be an alpha and omega pair to mate completely. If neither one would submit, they would have to fight. It wasn’t exactly the ideal start to a healthy mateship.</p>
<p>“You know what this means,” Dean said glumly.</p>
<p>Sam was silent and before Dean knew what was happening, his brother had thrown himself across the table and had his hands around Dean’s throat. Dean gasped, trying to suck enough oxygen in to fight back, and eventually managed to get his knee up into Sam’s crotch. He hissed at the contact and was distracted enough for Dean to throw him off. Sam was off balanced enough that Dean could pounce on top of him the way his brother did to him. He couldn’t bear to wrap his hands around his brother’s smooth throat, wanting instead to evaluate the perfect place to bite down and start the transformation.</p>
<p>“You’re not going to win this fight, Sammy,” Dean growled. “Just submit now.”</p>
<p>Sam snorted derisively. “You think because you’re older you automatically get to be the alpha? I don’t think so, Dean.”</p>
<p>“Big words from someone who’s pinned right now, Sammy,” Dean shot back. He decided to do it on Sam’s pressure point, sucking it until it bled.</p>
<p>He spent so much time imagining Sam writhing in heat that he didn’t notice his brother hooking a leg around his until Dean was flat on his back. Sam didn’t waste any time and leaned down to bite Dean’s neck. Dean brought his elbow to Sam’s nose and before the younger Winchester could retaliate Dean was rolling away. Sam was relentless in his attack, coming at Dean without missing a beat. He’d taught his brother to fight, but evidently Sam had picked up some new tricks somewhere because he was dodging Dean and landing blows in ways he had no counter to.</p>
<p>Originally, Dean planned on turning Sam <em>slowly</em>, talking his brother through everything and making sure that he was as comfortable as possible. But as Sam aimed a punch at Dean’s face that he dodged by only a few hairs, he realized that that plan was no longer viable. Dean goaded Sam into lunging forward and kicked the other alpha’s legs out as soon as he fell in Dean’s trap. He winced when Sam’s back hit the ground hard and hoped his hard skull protected him from any serious damage. Sam seemed a bit dazed and Dean took advantage of that to jump on top of him.</p>
<p>“And without further ado…” Dean muttered to himself. He bent down and sealed his lips around Sam’s neck, biting down sharply. He felt blood rush into his mouth and tried to mix it with his own alpha saliva, igniting the turning process. Sam shot him a look full of anger and regret before his face twisted into something unrecognizable. It looked like pain and pleasure and Dean tried to do what he did best – comfort his brother.</p>
<p>“It’s okay, it’s okay Sammy, just a few more minutes,” Dean cooed. He let the instinct of an alpha caring for an omega take over and mumbled sweet nothings into his ear while Sam writhed. He’d started to sweat profusely from the onset of his heat and his hands fumbled to undo his shirt’s buttons. Dean helped him, eagerly exposing muscles created from years of training. He was impressed with how well his little brother had maintained his shape, and figured that part of it had to do with his alpha hormones.</p>
<p>Sam stripped off his pants while whining desperately and Dean noticed the telltale self-lubricant omega’s produced soaking through his underwear. It smelled amazing, like vanilla and sugar and all things <em>Sam</em>, and Dean wanted to taste. He helped Sam remove the wet fabric and saw the knot on the base of his cock shrinking into nothing. Sam’s cock was dripping and erect with the horniness from his heat, and Dean took a moment to appreciate the naked, sweating form of his now omega brother. Sam’s rage was gone from his eyes and all that was left was need and arousal.</p>
<p>“Alpha, please, need you,” Sam begged. “Please, please!”</p>
<p>Dean knew it was the omega in heat begging for him, not his brother, but it was everything that he’d wanted on a plate. “Shh, baby, I’m gonna give you what you need. I promise, I promise, sweetie, I will.”</p>
<p>“Need your knot!” Sam cried. “Alpha, please, knot me!”</p>
<p>“Yeah, baby, I will, right now,” Dean assured. He wished they were in a better place for their first mating, but the floor of the bunker’s library would have to do. He was going to take care of Sam, the way Dean always had.</p>
<p>He didn’t bother taking off his shirt, just kicking off his pants and boxers and shifting Sam’s legs apart to expose his hole. Sam’s slick was dripping down his thighs and smearing on the floor, and Dean couldn’t resist the urge. He dipped his head between Sam’s legs and licked a bit off his thigh. The omega wailed loudly and spread his legs wider with a new round of begging. Trying to resist fucking Sam took herculean effort, especially when he was begging as prettily as he was right now, but Dean needed to taste it. He licked his way back to Sam’s hole and sucked, feeling Sam thrash above him. He wasn’t looking forward to Sam’s heat ending and his brother hating him, but right now all that was on his mind was slurping down as much of Sam’s slick as possible. He wanted to keep sucking those little whimpers out of his brother until he came.</p>
<p>“So needy,” Dean mocked. He slid two fingers easily into Sam’s ass and the omega keened. “Just desperate for your mate’s knot right now, aren’t you?”</p>
<p>“Please, please, alpha, please,” Sam begged. “Need you, need your knot!”</p>
<p>“Yes, baby, okay, I’ll give it to you,” Dean assured. Sam had started fucking himself on Dean’s fingers out of desperation, and he let out an unhappy groan when Dean pulled them away. The groan turned into a happy sigh when Dean slid his dick in; his hole was so wet and needy that it practically sucked Dean in.</p>
<p>“Fuck me, alpha, fuck me,” Sam begged.</p>
<p>“Needy little omega, anything you want.” Dean pulled his dick out and then slammed back in, pushing Sam back a few inches. He continued his thrusts, trying to hit Sam’s prostate and make his brother shudder. “Beg for me, Sammy,” Dean demanded.</p>
<p>“Please, please, please, Alpha, knot me,” Sam begged. “Make me yours, please!”</p>
<p>He loved the heat fueled delirium and wondered if there was a way to keep Sam this way indefinitely. “I will, baby, I will.”</p>
<p>Dean dug his fingers into Sam’s hips to put more strength into his movements. He liked seeing Sam’s face twisted up in arousal but he wished he could see what his hole looked out stretched out from Dean’s cock. He bet it looked indecent, clenching around it and dripping slick in puddles on the floor. Dean could feel how wet his brother was and each time his dick slid out of Sam’s ass it was covered in his natural lubricant. He should have made Sam an omega <em>years</em> ago.</p>
<p>“Alpha, please, need to come,” Sam pleaded. “I need it!”</p>
<p>“Yeah, baby, come all over yourself for me,” Dean ordered. Sam’s dick was hard and leaking precome like a fountain. Dean knew that traditionally alphas got their dicks sucked and not the other way around, but Dean wanted to know what Sam’s dick tasted like. He felt his knot starting to swell and figured that could wait for next time.</p>
<p>Dean shoved in forcefully when he felt his knot about to pop, not wanting to tear his brother’s hole. As soon as he was fully seated he felt himself spurt come into Sam’s ass, his knot plugging the come inside. Sam threw his head back and moaned loudly while his dick squirted ropes of come across his stomach. It painted them both in white and Dean lapped at a bit on Sam’s nipple to see if it tasted as sweet as Sam’s slick. He was pleased to see that it did and cleaned Sam off with his tongue, sending the oversensitive omega into a quick but mild second orgasm.</p>
<p>Dean ran his fingers through his brother’s hair soothingly, trying to calm his desperate whispers.</p>
<p>“Shh, Sammy, I gotcha,” Dean cooed. “I’m here, I’m here, you’re safe.”</p>
<p>Sam was still lost in his heat and nuzzled into Dean’s neck to fill himself with the scent. Dean let his brother take whatever he needed while his knot tied them together, sitting passively while Sam’s hands and tongue explored his mate. Dean wished he could live in this phase between Sam’s desperate arousal and coherent anger, where Sam was just an omega that loved his alpha. He loved his brother more than life itself and prayed that they could move past this without too much resentment.</p>
<p>But just like Stanford, Sam refused to make it easy.</p>
<p>Dean saw the moment the haze of heat lifted and Sam came back into himself. The knot was barely deflated but Sam tried to yank himself off anyways. “Sam, you idiot, you’ll hurt yourself,” Dean protested.</p>
<p>“Shut up,” Sam snapped. He twisted and pulled himself off, wincing at the tear. “I can’t <em>believe </em>you.”</p>
<p>“Sam, we’re mates now!” Dean stood up shakily. “That’s what you wanted.”</p>
<p>“I didn’t want to be an <em>omega</em>,” Sam hissed.</p>
<p>“That is in title alone,” Dean shot back. “Who cares if you’re an omega? Not the hunting community! Not me! Not any demons or monsters that are going to try and kill you. The only one that cares is <em>you</em>.”</p>
<p>“You know people are going to treat me differently, you know they’re going to treat you like my master now,” Sam spit out. “Which, just to be clear, you are <em>not</em>.”</p>
<p>“Of course I’m not, I’ve long given up on trying to control you, even though I wish I could,” Dean joked weakly. Sam didn’t seem to find it as amusing as Dean.</p>
<p>“Just because I begged for you in heat doesn’t mean I want you now,” Sam growled. “And we both know my heat is going to have a second wave in a few hours and I’m going to beg again, but that does not mean I want this. Doesn’t mean you’re off the hook.”</p>
<p>“One of us had to be the omega. You know that.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, well you’d be reacting the exact same way if it were you,” Sam pointed out.</p>
<p>Dean knew there was truth in that statement and edged slowly to Sam. He could see the anger starting to settle in Sam and turn into unhappiness and frustration. When he was close enough he pulled Sam into his arms and although the omega remained stiff, he didn’t shove Dean off.</p>
<p>“You are the most precious thing in the world to me,” Dean murmured in his ear. “You are everything to me. This is a sucky situation and I probably would have punched you if our roles were reversed. But I love you so much, I love you more than life, and I couldn’t <em>stand </em>not being mated to you. So yeah, I did this, and I hurt you, and I liked it. I liked having sex with my omega. I liked fucking you, listening to you beg for me. But this shouldn’t be about alpha or omega with us.”</p>
<p>“Well it’s going to be,” Sam huffed. “I’m your bitch now.”</p>
<p>Dean nuzzled Sam’s neck and kissed the bite that still bled slightly. “You’re not my bitch. You don’t… we can talk about maybe even switching positions sometimes. If you know what I mean.”</p>
<p>Sam raised an eyebrow. “You don’t mean that.”</p>
<p>“Look I want to be with you, I want to fuck you, but I don’t want you to be miserable. I don’t want sex to be a chore for you, just something to get you through a heat, I want you to enjoy this. You wanted to be mates a few hours ago and now you kinda hate my guts so I’ll do what I can to fix that,” Dean explained. He still had his arms around Sam but the omega wasn’t reciprocating.</p>
<p>“It’s okay,” Sam said slowly. “It’s gonna be okay, Dean.” Dean felt Sam’s arms come gently around him and he felt some of the tension sink from the omega’s shoulders. “I’m sorry.”</p>
<p>“Don’t be sorry.” Dean hugged Sam tighter now that his omega had decided not to hate him. “This isn’t exactly ideal but it’s not your fault. Don’t apologize.”</p>
<p>Dean felt Sam smile into the side of his head. “Well why don’t we go into an actual bedroom and talk instead of on this come-covered floor? Maybe we can practice for when my heat comes back.”</p>
<p>“Oh, you think I need<em> practice</em>, Sammy?” Dean grinned teasingly. “I rocked your <em>world</em> a few minutes ago.”</p>
<p>Sam matched his smirk. “Well, think you can do it again?”</p>
<p>Dean couldn’t help his wide smile. “Big bro is about to show you a few things, Sammy.”</p>
<p>“Bring it on, alpha.”    </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>PLEASE reccomend me some good wincest fics, especially jealous boys and separated at birth/unrelated winchesters. I will adore you forever.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>